halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dom-094
|} Theme Megaman 3 The Passing of the Blue Crown OC Remix mcExlu3NQaY |-|Against All Odds= |born=31 December 2511 |died= |height=6'8" (Unarmored); 7' ( ); 7'2" (MJOLNIR Mk VII) |weight=247 lb (Unarmored); 965 lb (MJOLNIR Mk VII) |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |gender=Male |cyber= |rank=Petty Officer First Class |affiliation=*Interspecies Union **UNSC ***SPARTAN-II Program |tag=094 |servicenumber= |unit= |speciality=Close Quarters Combat |class=Class I: |era=Against All Odds }} Dominic "Dom"-094 (born Dominic Hsieh; December 31, 2511) is one of the last surviving super soldiers who served throughout the . Being one of the the only survivors of , he was able to participate in the , but could not participate in the because he escaped to the surface of from a crippled and became stranded on Mauritania. forces were able to find him days after the end of the and he subsequently returned to service. Biography Conscription When Dom was five or six years old, he was identified as one of the one hundred fifty candidates for the SPARTAN-II Program, being physically and mentally superior to almost all children his age. He was abducted and conscripted into the SPARTAN-II Program by . Like the rest of the Class-I SPARTAN-IIs, he was taken to Reach and trained by . During the training, Dom was first befriended by Sam-015 and was acquainted with the rest of the trainees. Nearing the , Dom became much more detached from anyone else other than Sam. Dom survived the augmentation procedures, and fortunately for him, Sam did as well. Human-Covenant War Battle of Jericho VII Dom-094 participated in the , and was temporarily placed in Red Team. While drew out the Covenant rear guard, Red Team slipped behind enemy lines and planted a . Despite success on the ground, the UNSC ships in space were losing tremendously. The SPARTANs were evacuated before was glassed. Battle of Reynif In the year 2545, as with many other human colonies, Reynif came under attack. Dom-094 was sent to the colony to aid the evacuation of civilians. By the time he reached the colony, there was only a single major city remaining, Saeloun Seoul. Towards the end of the evacuation, all nearby Pelicans were shot down, leaving the SPARTAN and a squad of marines stranded in the city. In the process of finding a safer area to hold out on, the marines were killed one by one until only two marines, Thomas Prado and Cynthia Sinquefield, remained. Dom-094 and the marines arrived at the city's park, and found a young girl named Seung-ah whose mother was killed by Covenant forces. Dom-094 called for extraction, and they were able to make use of the park's pavilion building as a hiding spot. As they waited for transportation, a arrived at the park and deployed six . Dom was confused as to why the Covenant would need to when searching for human stragglers, but was nonetheless prepared for a fight he had slim chances of winning. Dom immediately ordered Sinquefield to take Seung-ah deeper into the building, and told her that he and Prado would fight the elites. When the first zealot entered the pavilion, he immediately vaporized Prado with his and then proceeded to bombard the SPARTAN with several more shots. Dom was able to temporarily find cover, sneak behind the zealot, and break his neck. For each of the next four zealots, Dom lured his enemy to his cover and took advantage of his maneuverability on foot, barely avoiding both shots and swings alike while firing off shots of his own with his until the elite died. Dom successfully used the same strategy on the last zealot, but suffered several burns from the elite's . Soon after, a Pelican arrived at the park, picking up Sinquefield, Seung-ah, and the wounded Dom. Saeloun Seoul ultimately fell to the Covenant, and Reynif was subsequently . Battle of Sigma Octanus IV Fall of Reach On August 30th, 2552, most of the remaining were deployed to the surface of by the Pelican, , from the . When Bravo 001 was crippled, the SPARTANs were forced to make high-altitude jumps. Four of the SPARTANs did not survive the landing. Upon regrouping, divided the SPARTANs into four splinter groups: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta; Dom was in the Beta splinter team. Team Beta was assigned to defend . ordered the SPARTANs to engage the oncoming thirty-two and 260 infantry in close quarters, and the SPARTANs broke the assault wave. Another two Covenant armored divisions along with three , however, reinforced the first wave. All SPARTANs but Dom and Sam-015 were eventually killed or severally wounded. The was ordered by to bombard the area, but the two SPARTANs were rescued by the pelican, , moments before the Majestic fired its rounds onto the battlefield. Battle of Earth Interspecies Union Conflicts Personality and Description Dom is quiet and rarely speaks to anyone else. The only one he will ever have an active conversation with is Sam-015. Internally, Dom dislikes dislikes almost all of his superiors who are involved with . Nonetheless, this does not prevent him from understanding the necessity of defending the against the Covenant and other enemies. While almost all SPARTAN-IIs saw as a fatherly figure, Dom has entirely neutral feelings towards the instructor; Dom despised the training as a child, but came to understand that Mendez was just a man doing his job. Despite all of these opposing views from those around him, Dom holds quite amount of respect for , even though the two have never held a personal conversation. , Dom-094's trademark sidearm]] Being a practitioner of ''wushu'', Dom excels in close quarters combat, being able to outmaneuver virtually all infantry on foot, landing quick and powerful blows while effortlessly evading the opponent's attacks. Dom is notorious for having the greatest vertical leaping height of all SPARTAN-IIs, thanks to his relatively lighter build. Other Class-I SPARTAN-IIs described his jumping as flying. Somewhat like , Dom relatively lacks situational awareness; he tends to focus too much on a single task that he neglects (sometimes crucial) details around him. Therefore, he often requires a teammate to "watch his back." In terms of weapon preferences, Dom usually carries a shotgun such as a C58 Phoenix, and one precision weapon, such as a BR60. Dom's sidearm of choice is a customized M6I/B US, fitted with a suppressor, a smart-linked red dot sight, and a tactical light. Category:SPARTAN Category:AAO SPARTANs Category:Hyper Zergling